Wild bird feeders are well known to those skilled in the art. By way of illustration, U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,676 of Robert H. Williams et al. discloses a bird feeder which excludes sparrows from feeding but allows cardinals to feed.
The bird feeder of the Williams et al. patent, and other prior art bird feeders, do not invariably prevent rain and/or snow from entering the feeding trough of the feeder.
It is an object of this invention to provide a wild bird feeder which invariably prevents rain and/or snow from entering the feeding area of the feeder.
It is another object of this invention to provide a wild bird feeder which is vented so that moisture does not accumulate inside its seed hopper.
It is another object of this invention to provide a wild bird feeder which allows viewers substantially greater visibility of the feeding birds than prior art feeders.